My Love Before Christmas
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: They say love can come in any kind of way. What if Yugi and Yami met before the puzzle was completed and fell in love in that time? Is that what you can call destiny? Oneshot. YYxY Fluffness, Puzzleshipping and Yaoi. Don't like then don't read it.


Nekogal: This will be a Christmas fic, even though is not Christmas. It's just that this has been in my head for long time and I couldn't wait to write it in eight months

Yugi: The only warning in this fic is fluffness, yaoi and puzzleshipping!

Yami: anyway enjoy it

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot. On with the fic!

**MYONLYPERFECTPRESENTISYOU**

It was dark, the light of the full moon coming from the window, and two bodies laying on the bed half naked staring at each other after some time of fun together.

"I liked that Yami, I enjoyed it a lot"

"So I did. But I have a little question for you"

"What is it?"

"Why are you so beautiful, kind, lovely, charming, sweet and wonderful?"

Yugi blushed from all the face. "I don't know sweetheart" As an answer Yugi gave a kiss to Yami on the cheek. "Now I have a question for you"

"What is it love?"

"Did we…did we met before I completed the puzzle?"

Yami turned around at Yugi confused "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Before I completed the puzzle, before we were dating, before you got your own body. Before all of that happened"

"No, I don't remember. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I have a memory, where we met before the puzzle"

"Can you tell me the story?"

"Sure, you see everything started like three years ago when…"

**Three years ago**

Christmas was close for Domino, white snow was everywhere, lights of many colors in all the houses, people was buying presents and happy couples walking in the park. But maybe that was going to be different for Yugi Motou.

The house of little Yugi was empty, no one was in there but just him, and the Game Shop was closed. It was another morning, the clouds covered the rays of the sun and the clock made Yugi wake up. The clock marked 11:00 in the morning, Yugi just shut it up and kept sleeping, that was going to be a bad day; he was spending Christmas alone, Jiichan was with her sister because she was sick, Anzu was in Tokyo having vacation, Joey and Serenity were with their family, Honda went to France to study French. Seto was way too busy with the corporation even though it was Christmas.

And even though he was alone he had to decorate the tree and maybe bake some cookies for himself. He sighed in depression and stood up from the bed, Yugi yawned and scratched his head. As every morning he took a bath, he got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

To make an easy and fast breakfast he just ate some cereal; he finished, washed the dishes and cleaned the table. When he was done he made his way to the closet to take out a box, with spheres of all colors, the adornments, red ribbons, the plastic candy and the beautiful shining star.

Yugi just looked mad at the star. "You are always shining, I hate you for that. Me alone in the entire house with no one, that just breaks my Christmas spirit; but anyway that doesn't matter to you…" Yugi realized to who was talking to "Oh damn it, the loneliness made me crazy, I can't believe I'm talking to a star"

The boy picked up the box and took it closer to the tree, he took a bench that was near to reach completely the tree and began hanging the decorations. The colorful spheres were everywhere, then the candy, then the adornments and at the end the star. He stared at his creation but still he looked depressed; and with nothing else to do he turned the TV on and sat on the couch.

A woman was talking on the screen _"Buy a present to your family, friends or your partner only here in Macy's!" _(A/N: I do not own Macy's)

Yugi changed the channel. _"You are alone? No one is with you? You feel miserable just to watch this? Then call your partner and have a romantic dinner at…" _Before the sentence was completed Yugi already changed the channel again.

"_Don't stay this Christmas sitting on the couch like an idiot with no life, these season is for having fun with your friends, so call them now!"_

Yugi changed the channel again frustrated, the weather, that was good, they didn't mention the family or friends in there.

"_And today is going to be cold, cold, cold, cold, cold and cold. The snow will cover everything in Domino, get a warm sweater and stay home most of the day, drinking chocolate or something, maybe with your family and people you love"_

"ENOUGH!" Yugi stood up and turn off the TV. "Why does everybody has to spend Christmas with someone and not me!? Why?! Damn it!"

Yugi took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Maybe I should take a walk outside" The boy didn't bothered himself to put on a sweater, he just picked up the keys and went out of the house.

The park was covered in snow, everyone was in there with someone, a couple, family or friends. Yugi sighed in depression and sat down on a bench looking at every single couple that pasted near.

* * *

It was getting late, and the snow was getting stronger and it was cold. Yugi didn't care, he stayed in that bench sitting waiting for something good to happen to him, he looked at his watch, it was already 7:39 pm. and now Yugi just stayed looking as everyone left the park to get warm and comfortable in their homes.

Someone out of nowhere came closer to Yugi, he was taller for a few inches, his hair was tri colored and spiky just like his but with golden bangs, he had big crimson eyes and he was very handsome. The stranger sat next to Yugi.

"Hey there little one, why are you alone and sad? You should be in home with your friends and family"

Yugi sighed, he looked at the stranger, at first he was surprised to notice how much they looked alike but then he just gave a weak smile. "Hi, I'm sad because I'm alone, and I'm alone because all my friends and family are spending Christmas in another place. What about you?"

"I'm alone too, I was supposed to meet someone but apparently she didn't come. I'm a traveler, so I have no place to spend the night"

"That's very sad"

"Is ok, don't worry about it. Do you think you can let me know your name?"

"Sure, atashiwa Yugi Motou"

"Yugi, what a beautiful name for a beautiful person"

Yugi just blushed at the compliment "And who are you?"

"You can call me Yami"

"Ok Yami. But, now that we are both alone you can spend Christmas with me if you wish to of course"

"I'd love to"

Both stood up from the bench and made their way to Yugi's home; it was strange for Yugi to spend Christmas with a complete stranger but it was better than to stay alone, anyway Yami seemed to be nice. The way was very short and they arrived soon, Yugi used the key and entered to his home. Everything was exactly the same as he left the place.

"Your home is very nice"

"Thank you Yami, you can sit and watch TV, I will make dinner meanwhile"

"Ok, thank you"

Yami sat on the couch and relaxed, staring at Yugi like it was an angel. The little boy didn't notice Yami's gaze, he just prepared the turkey, potatoes and spaghetti. The older turned on the TV but putting all of his attention to Yugi who in sometimes smiled at him.

* * *

It pasted half an hour and Yugi was almost done with the dinner, and Yami as a gentlemen offered his help, Yugi accepted and now both were preparing dinner.

As Yugi was putting the plates on the table, Yami stared at his waist, back, arms and legs enjoying it a lot and saying any word about it. Finally everything was set and the boys sat on the table to enjoy everything, both sitting next to the other.

Yami tasted the turkey "Yugi this is delicious"

"Well…t-thank you, it's a recipe of…" Yugi turned to face Yami and got lost in those deep crimson eyes "…my family"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Yami, you have very beautiful crimson eyes"

"And you have hypnotizing amethyst eyes"

"Thank you"

Both got closer to the others faces, slowly, and closing their eyes. But then Yugi blinked and got away from Yami.

"S-Sorry Yami is just…"

"Is ok, I understand Yugi…we don't even know each other and we already are…"

Both kept in silence all the dinner, enjoying the food and the presence of the other. When they were done Yugi washed the dishes, Yami sat on the couch still watching at little Yugi. When everything was clean Yugi turn on the chimney and sat next to Yami.

"Yami… about before…"

"Is ok, I understand"

"But you know, you really are nice. I think you are a wonderful person, and we can even be friends one day"

"Thank you. I think the same about you, but I don't understand how could someone leave a person like you alone? You are beautiful, really"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, I do"

The boys kept talking for hours, they laughed together, they told stories to each other, they had fun and none of them wanted to end it. Yugi told everything of his life to Yami, Yami did not said much, he said that he didn't remembered but anyway they spent those hours happily.

Then after some talking both stared in the eyes deeply, getting lost in the light that came from them. Yami caressed Yugi's cheek with his thumb, then with the other hand he held the soft face getting closer…Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. The boys closed their eyes and waited for the lip contact.

Soon their lips touched, Yami's lips were intoxicating, Yugi's were sweet and spicy also very soft. Yami licked the lower lip asking for entrance, Yugi let him in as felt the older's tongue explore the cavern. Yami loved the taste of the other and deepened the kiss pushing Yugi's body closer and making both to moan in pleasure; their tongues danced together for a minute, finally the air was needed and separated.

They stared at each other deeply in the eyes like in there were opened doors to see the others soul, smiling to each other happily, but then for a sudden the clock marked midnight. Yami stood up depressed.

"Yami what's wrong?"

"I have to go"

"No! Don't go please. I want you to stay here with me and so we can be together forever and live happily"

"I can't, I wish to, but I can't. I have to keep walking on my path"

"Why?"

"Because that is destiny"

"But if your path makes you return?"

"I don't know Yugi…"

"Don't go!" Yugi held Yami's hand tight and began crying.

"Comenasai Yugi, but I have to go. You most continue with your life, and so I have to. That's how it has to be"

"But I will miss you"

Yami kneeled next to Yugi and looked at him in the eyes. "Sometimes, the path you have to go takes you to the beginning of it"

Yugi sobbed "Ok, b-but promise we will meet again"

Yami cleaned the tears of Yugi's eyes "I promise" As Yami said this he smiled kindly to Yugi, that was a promise that he couldn't break.

Yami gave a hug to Yugi and a kiss on the cheek, he looked at him again and stood up. Yugi yawned and then felt his eyelids heavy.

"You have to sleep Yugi. I may not be here in the morning, but I will be in your memories"

"Hai…"

Yugi fell asleep without wanting to, Yami covered him with some blankets and kissed him on the forehead, then he got away of the couch. Before he opened the door, out of his pocket he took out a little box with a ribbon, he looked at it and from the table he wrote something on a paper and left the note and the little box under the tree.

"I guess my love is just for Yugi and not for someone else"

Yami opened the door and left the house and Yugi alone.

**Next morning**

It was Christmas, Yugi woke up and remembered everything that happened last night, guessing it was a magical dream. He stood up from the couch and looked at the tree. Under it was only a little box with a ribbon and a note, he walked to it and kneeled to read the note.

_Dear Yugi:_

_I hope what happened last night stays in your memories forever, I don't know if I will keep it, but I will try to. I just wanted you to know that in the little moment we spent with each other I fell in love with you._

_You my little angel, I want you to be happy. And as I promised I will return to you one day, someday, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but it will happen, trust me._

_And while I'm not there with you, I want you to think of something. Will you marry me sweet angel?_

_Loves you, Yami._

Yugi was happy and sad at the same time, he opened the box and found a ring with a beautiful diamond, to see this Yugi began crying desperately.

"I do Yami! I want to marry you!"

**Ends memory**

Some tears were falling from Yugi's amethyst eyes of just remember it. Yami by his side was amazed by the story.

"I cried for weeks, and months every night hoping and dreaming that you returned; but when you came from the puzzle I always wanted to answer you…but…I thought you changed your mind about it...or just forgot it..."

Yami kept in silence watching how Yugi was suffering.

"I still keep the ring with me" Yugi stood up from the bed and under his bed was a box, in there was the little one containing the ring still with the note. Yugi gave the box to Yami so he could remember a little.

"So, I asked you to marry me?"

"Yes…"

Yami smiled to Yugi and kneeled with the box in his hands. He was very sure of what he was about to do, and maybe it was time that their hearts became one.

"Aibou, will you marry me?"

Yugi stared happily, and more tears came from his eyes.

"Of course Yami! I will marry you!"

Yami put on the ring on Yugi's finger and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Both waited for that moment so long time ago, and finally it happened. Thanks for a memory that returned to the present.

Both laid on the bed again and snuggled with each other happily, Yugi using Yami's chest as a pillow.

"Yami, do you think this should happen from the beginning?"

"That's what I call destiny sweetheart"

THE END

**IWILLOPENMYSOULTOYOUIFYOUWISHTO**

Nekogal: That's all, hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it. Remember that it's Oneshot so I won't continue it.

Yugi: I liked it a lot!

Yami: but still it's not Christmas

Nekogal: I don't care, it was pretty.

Yugi: I hope that happens to us Yami-kun

Yami: maybe it will, when you never expect it.

Nekogal: Ok guys that is sweet but don't get exited. Review please and until next time!


End file.
